


A Game of Parodies

by Imperias



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperias/pseuds/Imperias
Summary: Jon Snow and Ygeitte stay in the cave and sleep in for 6 months. Waking up to the most unexpected outcome that should or could of happened in the story of Game of Thrones. Davos is raging acholic that works in mysterious ways throughout the world. King Bronn/South and King Tormund/North each rule their recpected sides and meet every month in the middle of the relm to make fun of Edmere Tully and the rest of the shitcunts that survived. Khal Drogo faked his death (yep lol). 4th wall breaks. Dogon is somehow still alive and deathly afarid of Sandor Clegene. (thats right, its really just a funny parody i thought would be fun to write. no hate to any of the game of thrones charaters i loved season 8). Still a huge work in progress.





	A Game of Parodies

Jon  
The cold sweat running down his back woke him suddenly, like he had forgotten to do something. Jon Snow looked around in a daze, feeling all kinds tiredness still in him 'How long did we sleep' thought Jon and he yawned loudly. A mumble came next him "is it morning already lover" the fiery redhead yawned and sat up next to him “you look different “ she said and then started laughing in his face.

“What” he said nervously, touching his face and then a totally full grown beard had grown on his face “What the hell” he muttered looking at Ygritte she took his face in her hands and inspected him “well at least your still pretty and i must say i love that beard” she brushed his face softly and stood up naked.

“Get dress Jon Snow, we have a long day ahead of us” she said, naked and jaw droppingly fearless with the cold that gave her skin goosebumps. Ygritte stood there with her hands her hips waiting for him.

 

Davos

“Rowing rowing rowing. Oh how i love rowing “ Ser Davos sang, oh thats right mother fucker King Bronn knighted this fucking hero after the last of them survived that fateful night out with “Daboizzzzz” he yelled out.. gods he missed those cunts but he was to plastered. Davos took another swig from his wine falgen ”the day is sweet, oh the day is sweet... oh yay the mate is sailing back to the stoooooone castleeeeee..Hck..hiccup...” Davos rowed his little sail boat in the empty waters of westeros singing his heart out.

“Focking hell” he said sitting back in his boat “bloody sweating like a pig, hck hiccup. Stannis ya big headed cunt which way is dragonstone again” Davos asked the head of Stannis Baratheon who looked at him with contempt “ Ser Davos, look at you, booze hound. You should know the way, your a seaworth and its King Stannis” the head screeched and Davos hunched over and barfed  “ that felt good” he muttered and took another sip from his wine” fockin told ya the writers couldn't afford a body for you or they forgot...all that matters is getting that focking stone dragon i lost” he said then started rowing again “


End file.
